Addicted
by KRaZY.KoLe.GaC
Summary: Lilly has a couple problems in her life. One shes in love with her best friend. The other problem no one knows about yet.. Cant give too much away. Liley. Rated T for language and drug use


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it. I simply own my thoughts and this story. **

Lilly knew she had a problem. She was addicted tp drugs and alcohol. That wasn't even the start of her problems. Her bestfriend, Miley, didn't have any idea what was going on with Lilly.

It all started when they were seniors in high school, when Lilly realized that she was falling for her bestfriend, her female bestfriend. Lilly herself has no problems with it at all. She knew she was gay but she wasn't quite sure about how Miley would take it, so that led to her bottling up her feelings and thoughts and that turned into all the problems.

Over the next few weeks Lilly was slowly working up the courage to tell Miley that she was gay and in love with the brunette beauty. Lilly had everything all planned out. She invited Miley over for a movie night, Lilly made dinner, chicken alfredo Miley's favorite. Lilly had gone to the flower store earlier in the afternoon and got a dozen red roses, then stopped at the movie store and picked out their favorite movie, A Walk to Remember. Lilly was in her living room making sure everything was perfect when Lilly's phone started playing 'One In A Million'. Lilly looked at her phone and saw a text from Miley. 'Hey Lils. I can't make movie night. xx M'

Lilly sighed and quickly responded. 'What? Why? Tonight was supposed to be special..' Lilly looked around the room and couldn't believe this was happening. She felt her phone vibrate signaling a text message, obviously from Miley. 'Jake asked me another chance. I'm so sorry Lilly. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Xx M'

After reading that text Lilly fell to the floor completely heartbroken. She couldn't believe that her bestfriend would ditch her for that two timing jerk. Lilly couldn't hold her tears back anymore so she let them fall. She grabbed the roses and started destroying them. Lilly grabbed the bottle of wine that she took from her mom and headed up to her room. She opened the bottle and took a big swig then laid back on her bed still sobbing. She sat up slightly to take another drink then looked to her right and saw the stuffed monkey that Miley got her for her birthday. She grabbed the monkey and clutched onto it while she cried.

After that night Miley tried to make it up to Lilly but Lilly would barely talk to Miley, let alone leave her room. Whenever Miley tried to hangout with Lilly, Miley would end up canceling so she could be with Jake. Every day and night for 2 months Lilly would stay in her room, only coming out when her mom forced her so she could eat. After Lilly would eat she would make her way back upstairs to her room and cry on her bed while getting wasted. No one knew about her getting wasted and she had no clue how her mom didn't know what she was doing.

On Miley and Jake's 3rd month anniversary, Miley showed up at Lilly's and knocked on the door. Heather, Lilly's mom, told Miley that Lilly was up in her room. So that's where Miley went, she slowly climbed the stairs trying to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes. Miley knocked on Lilly's bedroom door softly then went in. She saw Lilly laying on the bed with her back to the door.

Lilly heard the door creek open she looked over her shoulder and saw Miley. Lilly's first thought was to go off on Miley for being a horrible friend and then she noticed the tears in Miley's eyes. Lilly sat up and fumbled with the monkey that she hadn't let go of for the last 5 months, she was nervous being this close to the girl who broke her heart. She looked up and Miley again and sighed, while patting the spot next to her on the bed. "What's wrong Miles? What happened?" Lilly asked nervously and quickly. When Miley sat down Lilly scooted closer and wrapped her arm around her broken friends waist and gently rubbed her back as Miley started to calm down. "I..I saw Jake wi..with Amber. And then.. then they started making out..." Miley barely got the words out of her mouth without breaking down. Lilly wrapped both arms around Miley and hugged her tightly. Lilly wanted to kill that jerk but she pushed the thought to the back of her head so she could comfort her bestfriend. "He's an ass Miles. He doesn't realize how lucky he was to have such an amazing girl." Lilly told her softly. Lilly brushed some hair out of Miley's face. "Your so beautiful Miles. And you deserve so much more than he can give you. Anyone would be lucky to have someone as special as you as their girlfriend." Miley rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly glanced at Miley and whispered, "I know I would." Miley sat up really fast, "crazy bestfriend say what?" Lilly flinched at Miley's question and looked down at her lap, "I said that I would be lucky if I had the privlege to call you my girlfriend" Lilly said very quietly as she kept her gaze on her lap. She didn't think she could handle seeing Miley's reaction to her confession. Miley looked at Lilly and put her hand on Lillys hand. "What do you mean Lils?" She asked slightly confused. Lilly sighed and looked up at Miley, "I'm in love with you Miles. I realised that I was in love with you about 5 months ago. I was gonna tell you when we had the movie night, but you got back with Jake and I figured that I missed my chance."

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing, the girl that she had secret feelings for felt the exact same way. Miley wiped away her tears, while listening to Lilly rant, and giggled softly. Lilly frowned when she heard Miley laugh, thinking that she was so dumb to blurt something like that. "Look Miley, let's just forget I said anything. I was stupid enough to think you might actually feel the same." Lilly sighed again and moved to laid back on her bed but Miley grabbed her arm and forced her to stay upright. Miley placed her hand on Lilly's cheek and rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin. "I don't want to forget what you said" Miley whispered, "and Lils you aren't stupid, cuz I feel the exact same way. I just didn't think you would feel the same so I went back out with Jake so I could have someone there." Lilly shook her head slowly, "Miley Rae, you will always have someone there for you. Even if we didn't feel the same way I would still be there for you." Miley leaned in and kissed her blonde tomboy softly. Lilly responded to the kiss almost immediatly, and after a minute or so she pulled back and pulled Miley close to her and looked into her sky blue eyes, "Hey Miles, will you be my girlfriend?" Miley looked back into Lilly's ocean blue eyes before her eyes fluttered closed and she closed the space between them,locking lips with the beautiful blonde.


End file.
